Irrational picnics and double rainbows
by Dannyberry
Summary: Craig wants a date where Tweek wont totally flip out. It's cute and fluffy, kinda. Language and adult situations. i think. I do not own the double rainbow song, at all.


A/N: So, this is one of my fics, It's Craig/Tweek. I'd rate it to be about [T], lots of cursing.  
It's fluff, so you can't be hating too much. I'd like critiques, and a title xD

But yeah, i like to write, but unfortunately i'm not super skilled, i'm used to doing RP's with folks.  
So yeah, this is one of the first fics i've written in a long ass time.

You know those people who get freaked out by everything?  
And i don't mean mean silly things like spiders or the dark,  
but like cats, lakes, the state of California, men with beards, or the FBI.

Those kinds of things are actually pretty tame to the kind of shit my boyfriend makes me deal with.

My name is Craig Tucker and i've been dating this guy, Tweek Tweak, for about a year now,  
and i have no idea how we manage to actually spend time with each other.

I've taken him to the movies, which lead to us being kicked out of Toy Story 3 because he couldn't stop screaming about evil teddy bears.

That very night he moved everyone of his stuffed animals into a box and taped every side down.

We can't hang out at Stark's Pond because he has a fear of radio-active pond water and the diseased animals that have been exposed to it.

He will never touch my guinea pig, Stripes, because of the whole Peruvian Flute Band fiasco. I've told him multipe times that Stripes will never try to destroy him, but he still refuses to be in my room if Stripes is loose.

I tried to get him to go to a Raging Pussies concert once, unfortunately he was afraid that his ears would explode because of how loud it was, or that we'd get jumped for our money, or that somehow he'd end up in the mosh pit and be trampled to death. And i totally understand that one, for 17, he has the body of a twelve year old...

which now makes me sound like a total pedophile, because i'm attracted to him.

But anyways, for our year aniversary, i decided to do something that he'd be totally safe with: go on a picnic.

So here i am now, outside of Tweek's house, waiting in my beat to hell truck. I've got food in little baggies (because Tweek will freak if i don't), and a blanket inside of the basket on the floorboard.

In Colorado, it's hard to find a day when it's not snowing, but July is a pretty safe month to expect no rain, snow, or ice. So when i started planning this a couple weeks ago, i didn't think anything of the weather. Now i'm totally pissed off, because all i see is dark clouds outside.

I bit my lip, this is going to really suck if it rains. I look back to his house to see his twitching self close the front door, i lean over and open the passanger door for him. I laugh at his shirt as he gets in, once again the buttons are in the totally wrong order, i give him a quick peck on the lips and fix them for him.

"T-Thanks Cr-Craig. I always r-rush GAH them."

I pat his thigh before starting the truck,

"It's not going to r-rain is it? Oh god, what if it r-rains so much t-that the entire town g-gets flooded! Then i wouldn't g-get to see you anym-more, or get my coffee GAH. What if we dr-drowned in the flood? FUCK, I don't wanna die, Cr-craig."

See? He has this thing for irrational thinking.

"It might rain, but it won't flood."

I could probably say more to calm him down, but i don't feel like it, instead i keep my eyes on the road while he curls into my side.

"Craig, you sh-should buckle up." He says, tugging at his own.

I slow down and buckle up, just to please him.  
A few drivers honk at us as they go around me, so i flip them my favourite finger and drive faster.

"Cr-Craig, you shouldn't do that! Wh-what if one of them decides to stalk us h-home and murder us i-in our sleep?"

"Tweek, turn on the radio and shut up."  
He obeys, even though i know he hates radios because he thinks they try to brainwash us.

Tweek grabs the thermos beside him and takes a swig from it,

"Oh, you have got to be fucking me."

"GAH, what Cr-craig?"

I point at the windsheild, which was now collecting drops of rain.

"Motherfuckingbitchassrain"

I pull into the park, which is pretty much empty because no one comes heres except old men and college kids walking their pets. Kids are too busy on their fatasses playing video games or wasting their lives on facebook.

I stop in the parking lot and turn off the truck. We sit, just staring as the rain fell.

"What are w-we gonna do now?" Tweek asks, looking up at me.

"Let's just chill, i guess."

"You sure?"

I just nod and turn in my seat, so that one leg is bent on the seat and i'm facing Tweek.

Tweek bites his lip again, scooting a little closer to me.

This is the boldest he ever gets with anything, he just gets closer and avoids asking.

I grab him around the waist and pull him into my lap, just so that i can bury my face into his hunched over back.  
"Craig?"

I .  
"Can w-we uh uhm y-you know?" Tweek asks, turning his head to look back at me.

Once again, he avoids asking a direct question and beats around the bush.

I don't respond, instead i turn him so that he is facing me in the seat and take his face into my hands.  
I give him a few quick pecks along his jaw line before pressing my lips agaisnt his. I always have to start out slow or else he'll freak out and start screaming about me eating his face or something. He relaxes into the kiss, letting me deepen it. My hands leave his face and slide down to his shoulders, i feel his own timid fingers sneak their way up my chest and snake around my neck.

I decide the screw the safety rule and put my hands on his hips, my thumbs pressing into the mold of his hip bones. He lets out a squeak into my mouth and i can't help but grin.  
"Chill out, Tweekers, it's just me" I say against his lips.

He just sighs happily and i slip my hands up his shirt, touching and running my fingers over the soft skin of his back.  
Tweek squirms a bit under my touch, but i don't let up, instead i run my tongue across his lip, wanting entrance into that warm cavern of his.  
He gladly accepts and presses more of his body against mine, our tongues clash in a battle of dominance, i always win.

My hands are now roaming over his warm chest, i can feel his ribs through the soft layer of muscle and skin.

He breaks away to breath clearly, grinning at me. No twitches, no spasms, no worries, just totally happy and safe.  
I lean my head back and stare at him.

He looks out the window and his eyes go wide.  
"Craig, l-look, it's a rainb-bow!" I lean up to get a better look

"Woah, dude, that a full rainbow all the way."

"N-no, look, theres t-two!"

I grin at his excitement,  
"Really? I don't see two."

"It's a d-double rainbow, Craig!"

I chuckle,  
"It's intense, Tweek, maybe it's a triple rainbow?"

"NO. It's a d-double rainbow, look at th-that rainbow!"

His elbow are propped up on the dashboard to get a better look.

I grab my camera and try to take a picture, all the pictures look blurry.

"Dude, I can't even capture it on my camera, this sucks"

Tweek stops smiling and turns to stare at me,  
"C-Craig, d-don't gn-gnomes GAH live under rainb-bows?"

"No Tweek, it's leprechauns that live under rainbows."

He screams and grabs onto me,

"ohmygod, C-craig, i saw this m-novie once, and t-there was evil leprechauns, THEY ARE G-GOING TO FUCKING KILL US ALL M-MAN!"

This was going to be a long day,  
and we still haven't even eaten yet.

Soooooo, I only read through this once.  
Please correct anything you find, anything that doesn't make sense, anything that's just fucking confusing as hell.

THANKS.


End file.
